dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Marquis de Léon
The Marquis de Léon is a monster in Dragon Quest IV. He controls the Palais de Léon, in the form of a lion monster. Appearance Personality Not much is known about him as a human, although it is implied that he struck a deal with Psaro the Manslayer, which led to him and his entire kingdom being brainwashed into servitude (likely a result of naivety and lack of common sense). As a monster, Marquis de Léon was a brutal tyrant, striking fear into the citizens in not only his kingdom, but the entire continent. It is known that several unfortunate citizens were locked up in prison simply for displeasing him. While he worked alongside Balzack, the two did not appear to work very well together, as the Marquis admonished the latter for losing a battle and sent him away to another kingdom when given the chance. When two of his prisoners escaped prison and fled the continent, Marquis de Léon no longer allowed any form of immigration off the continent by banning all ship transportations. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IV Once the prince of Palais de Léon and the son of the previous king, Marquis de Léon is now a servant of Psaro the Manslayer. Having used the Secret of Evolution to transform into a lion-like monster, he imprisoned his father and took the throne for himself, claiming that his father passed away. In Chapter 4, Meena, Maya, and Oojam infiltrate the palace in search for Balzack, who murdered the former two's father. They confront and defeat him in the hidden throne room. Having witnessed this (while not being in sight), Marquis de Léon reprimands Balzack for his failure and proceeds to defeat the three himself with ease. The three are then imprisoned in the same cell as the old king, who helps them escape. Much later in Chapter 5, Marquis de Léon once again encounters the sisters, this time with the Legendary Hero in tow. By this point, the Marquis already sent Balzack away to Zamoksva, no longer requiring his help. He then once again engages the heroes in combat, resulting in his defeat. Marquis de Léon's fate differs between the originals and the remakes. In the NES version, he dies after his defeat. In the remakes, he turns back to his human form, having no memory of his servitude to Psaro. This implies that he was brainwashed into serving the Master of Monsters rather than through his own free will. According to an NPC in Havre Léon, the prince made a deal with the devil in exchange for his soul, which may be the cause of his mind-control. Upon his defeat, the entire kingdom wake up from a trance, meaning that everyone was under Psaro's spell rather than just the Marquis. =Battles = Dragon Quest X Side Games Dragon Warrior Monsters The Marquis de Leon, known as KingLeo, is a high-ranking Beast class monster obtained by having two Trumpeters breed in the Starry Shrine. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 KingLeo is obtained the same way as in Monsters. Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 The Marquis de Leon appears as a Giant Monster boss after encountering Captain Crow for the fourth time, which is accessible after defeating the final boss of the storyline. Additionally, he can be synthesized using a Buffalogre and Mohawker, and can be synthesized with a Hyper heyedra to create a Gripevine. He is also one of the component monsters for obtaining Leonyx. The others are Wildcard, Orochi, and Don Mole . His body size is 2. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Gallery DQMBRV - Marquis de Léon.png|Marquis de Léon's first artwork for MBRV. DQMBRV - Marquis de Léon v.2.png|Marquis de Léon's second artwork for MBRV. DQHTWTWBB - Marquis de Léon.jpg|Marquis de Léon's artwork for TWTWBB. Other languages Related monsters *Bullion *Hellion *Rapscallion ;Elsewhere in the series *Franticore *Gloomnivore *Infanticore *Manticore Category:Beast family Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below bosses Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy bosses Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters